


for a moment, i can feel you

by ZeeIsGay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse Has PTSD, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Tendencies, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeIsGay/pseuds/ZeeIsGay
Summary: ALL CHARACTERS AND MOST OF THE PLOT BELONGS TO TELLTALE GAMES AND MOJANG.TW: sexual assault, torture, suicidal mentionsThe Order of the Stone goes out on another expedition, but things aren't always what they seem.Shameless Jesse whump tbh[DISCONTINUED]





	for a moment, i can feel you

**NEWS ARTICLE FROM 8 MONTHS AGO…**

 

**_Missing Person Reports:_ **

_ Jessica Fisher _

_ Owen Jacobs _

**_Aiden Pearson_ **

_ Kelsey Harrison _

 

**~~PRESENT~~**

  
  
  


“See anything down there, Jesse?” Petra called out from the top of the stairs. Jesse moved a vine out of her face and moved forward. “Just mossy cobblestone and a bunch of vines.” She replied. 

 

The new Order of the Stone was out on another one of their adventures for loot, and as surprising as it was, they never had actually gone to a jungle temple. They’d gone to desert temples, countless dungeons, and even nether fortresses, but never a jungle temple. Jesse refused to let any of her team go down into the basement with her, and as their leader, she didn’t want to risk them getting hurt by the traps. Of course, Petra argued at first, since she was new to people actually worrying about her well-being 24/7. 

 

Jesse carefully stepped over a tripwire, avoiding getting shot in the face by an arrow. She crouched down and disarmed the trap, preventing any of her friends getting hurt if they were to come down.

 

“Alright guys, it’s safe to come down now!” Jesse yelled, the sound of footsteps going downstairs following afterward. Axel came down first, then Olivia, then Petra. 

 

Jesse examined the bottom floor of the temple. Something wasn’t right. Jesse had seen countless pictures of Jungle Temples, and something that she couldn’t put her finger on was off about this one. 

 

“Jesse, what are you looking at?” Petra said, breaking Jesse out of her thoughtful trance. She turned toward Petra.

 

“Something just isn’t right about this place,” Jesse explained, as Axel and Olivia’s facial expressions turned into concern. Jesse continued to carefully examine the room, and she spotted a slight crack in the wall, emitting a very small amount of light. Jesse gasped and crouched down to look into the crack. She couldn’t make out anything concrete, so she stood up and looked at her friends. 

 

“Do one of you have a pickaxe?” Jesse asked. Olivia reached into her pockets and took out a pickaxe, handing it to Jesse.

 

Jesse thanked Olivia and kneeled down so that she was at eye level with the crack in the wall. She swiftly, but also gently hit the middle of the crack. Once she finished her swing, everyone was taken aback by how easily the wall broke down. It was a small, dark room with an enchanting table, a few bookshelves, and some chests. 

 

As soon as Jesse took a step inside the room, the wall somehow mended itself back together. Luckily, Jesse managed to fully get inside before it closed. The crack finished repairing itself, and Petra was banging on the wall with the sides of her fists. Jesse started panicking, taking out the pickaxe Olivia gave her and hit the wall as hard as she could, over and over. 

 

It had no effect. While Jesse was focused on breaking the wall, she screeched as she felt arms around her waist, yanking her backward. When Axel heard her scream, he abruptly ran in the opposite direction of the wall, and before anyone could react, he ran as fast as possible, right into the wall. He slammed into it, and then fell on his back. 

 

“Axel!” Both Olivia and Petra yelled. They rushed over to Axel and Olivia and saw that his forehead had a few cuts on it, and his nose was bleeding. She let out a sigh of relief,  _ he was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. Jesse will be okay. Olivia internally told herself. _

 

Petra handed Olivia the first aid kit, and Olivia treated Axel as much as she could with their makeshift first aid kit. Axel slowly got up, groaning. Petra put her arms around his back, steadying him.  “You good, big guy?” Petra asked. Axel nodded.

 

They all simultaneously remembered that Jesse was just captured. 

 

“Petra, what the hell are we going to do?” Olivia demanded.

 

After Lukas decided to stay in town and protect it nearby, instead of exploring with the rest of the Order, Petra became their second-in-command. 

 

“I-I don’t know,” Petra said, softly with her head down. 

 

“There’s gotta be something we can do!” Axel exclaimed, flinging his arms up once, and then putting them back down. Olivia nodded. “We can’t just give up, guys. There has to be a way to destroy that wall.” Olivia said.

 

Petra put her head back up and had a thoughtful facial expression. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped open.

 

“Okay, so, can we all agree that this is probably some form of magic?” She asked Axel and Olivia. They said yes.

 

“If whoever this guy is using magic, maybe we could use magic back. The problem is, who do we know that is an expert magic user?” Petra asked, rhetorically. Axel and Olivia had expectant looks on their faces.

 

“I hate to say this, but, we need to talk to Ivor,” Petra advised, irritated. Her friends didn’t respond for a short while, thinking Petra’s plan over. 

 

Olivia sighed. “I think you’re right.” She said, sounding slightly defeated. Axel groaned, and simply said ‘okay’. 

 

“Shouldn’t one of us stay behind, just in case the wall’s magic wears off or something?” Olivia suggested. 

 

“I’ll do it!” Axel shouted, causing Petra to cover his mouth. “Shut up, we don’t know what this guy will do, Axel!” She whisper-yelled, leaning toward Axel. Axel put his hands up in the air, “Okay, okay…” He submitted. “You can stay behind if you think you can handle it. It’ll probably take us a total of six or seven hours to get Ivor here. Stay safe, buddy.” Petra said. “Yeah, be careful, man, we’re not ready to lose you yet,” Olivia said, patting Axel on the back, as she and Petra cautiously went up the temple’s stairs.

 

Axel sat against the adjacent wall to the magical one and sighed. He prayed to any god that Jesse was okay.


End file.
